XMen: Alpha  Prologue
by wiley21
Summary: A Reimagining of the early days of the XMen. Perhaps best described as a cross between Ultimate XMen and XMen: Evolution.


**X-Men: Alpha**

**Prologue**

_**Juneau, Alaska...**_

_**5 years ago...**_

God they hurt, they burn. I can't even remember the last time I saw anything.

Wait. Yes I do. They're still re-building the roof.

It's been weeks. None of these so-called "doctors" can tell me anything. Why is this happening to me.I don't want to blow anything else up, but if I don't see some light soon I'm going to go nuts!

"How are we this morning, Mr. Summers?"

Dr. Weekes. I hate this guy.

How do you think I'm doing, idiot! I've been stuck in this freakin' hospital for the longest 3 weeks of my life! My parents are dead, my brother hates my guts, I don't have a friend in the world, and I can't open my damn eyes!!!!

"I'm fine."

"Excellent. We have someone to see you."

Oh, great. Another "expert". What a way to start the day.

"Hello, Scott. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. I think I might be able to help you."

_**Annandale-on-Hudson, New York...**_

_**4 ½ years ago...**_

_...I think he likes me...ha ha ha. That Dane Cook is a silly bitch...Shoot the ball, you over-payed..._

Stop

_...man, when the hell am I gonna use this stuff in real...Welcome to the jungle, we got somethin' somethin'..._

Stop

_...Geraldo is on TV again? How the hell does he...If I can't have her, no one...How do the Greys keep their lawn so..._

Stop

_...American Idol? What a stupid idea. Nobodies gonna watch...pick up the kids, cook dinner, do the laundry. I swear I'm going to... _

"STOP!!!!!!"

"Jean! Jean are you alright? There are things floating around in the kitchen!"

"Mom, it's happening again! The voices!"

Why is she standing so far away from me? Is...is she afraid of me?

"Jeannie?" Daddy. He's not afraid. He puts his arms around me.

"Jeannie, there's someone here to see you. Let's go downstairs."

"I don't want to see anyone."

"This is important, Jean. This man says he can help you with your problems."

_...Albert Pujols? Who the hell is...Damn Bush!_ _I can't wait for '04! Surely any Democrat could...I have 42 teeth. That can't be right. 1. 2. 3...She's still your daughter, she's still your daughter, she's still..._

Mom?

"Jean, this is Charles Xavier."

_Hello, Jean._

Ah! Did he just...

_Yes. I did. I have also taken the liberty of filtering out the "static", so to speak. I think you and I have much to discuss._

_**Boston, Massachusetts...**_

_**3 years ago...**_

Museum of History, huh? More like Museum of Boredom. Geez. When is this freakin' field trip gonna be over?

"Here we have a rare collection of rugs dating back to the 11th Century. Make sure you don't touch any of them."

Yea. Yea. Whatever. The group's moving on. It would be a shame if I accidentally got left behind.

"Here we have..."

And...they're gone. Sweet.

Rugs, huh? Big deal. Whoa, dusty rugs. Uh oh.

ACHOO!

Yikes! Ice! It's all over the rugs!!Why is it always ice! I better get the hell away from these things.

Whoa! Wheelchair!

Ow. Real smooth, Bob. Right on your ass.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Drake. It was entirely my fault."

"Yea, well, watch where you...hey. How do you know my name?"

"I know a great deal about you, Robert. Particularly, a slight problem your having with ice."

"Ice? How the...?"

"All will be explained, Robert. Lets walk and talk."

_**Deerfield, Illinois...**_

_**3 years ago...**_

Yaawwwnnn. Oh, wow. I really slept. Better get up.

Okay. Take it easy. One step at a time.

Step. Step. Step. Step. Yes! The door!

OK. Grab the doorknob. Grab it. Grab it. Yes! I'm the greatest!

Alright. Turn the doorknob. Easy. Easy. Open! Awesome!

Oh, man. Has the hallway always been this long? Step by step. Step by step.

Step. Step. Steeeeee!!!!

Aaaaahhhhh Oh!! Right into Dad's chair. I fell into the den.

"Good Morning, Sweetheart."

Ahh! Oh, it's only Mom and Dad and...some guy in a wheelchair.

"Honey. This is Charles Xavier."

"Good morning, Miss Pryde. We were just talking about you."

_**Kenya, Africa...**_

_**2 years ago...**_

The drums are beating again.

They expect me to take action to fix the drought.Their tribute had better surpass their last one. I'm not running a charity.

"Mistress. They call to you."

"So they do. The tribute?"

"Bountiful."

"Very well then. Let us go."

To the top of the hill. That will make for the grandest appearance.

"Behold the Goddess!"

That's my cue.

The rain. The rain answers my call. I can feel it. I can feel the elements surging through me.

No. No! Too much lightning! Too much wind! I can't stop it! I...can't...stop...

...what...what happened? Must have blacked out...

"Miss Munroe? Are you alright?"

"I...I'm alright. I..."

A man in a wheelchair? Where did he come from?

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"My name is Charles Xavier and I think I can help you with that fainting problem."

_**Lake Baikal, Siberia...**_

_**2 years ago...**_

"Illyana! Stay close!"

That girl. She's going to be the death of me yet.

"Can we make a snowman, Piotr? Can we?"

"We have to get back to the farm before dark."

"We have time. Please?"

She's just going keep asking.

"Alright, Illyana. We can make a snowman."

"Yippee! Lets make it on the other side of the road! The snow is thicker!"

"Very well."

Oh no! A truck! She doesn't see it. Nor it her!

"Illyana!! Look out!"

Grab her, Piotr, grab her. There's no time to move! Heaven help us!

"Piotr? What happened?"

What did happen? The truck hit us. We should be dead.

"Piotr. Your skin."

The metal again. Its all over me. How does this keep happening?

_A simple enough question._

What? Who?

_I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I don't speak Russian. My name is Charles Xavier. Let me give you a ride home. On the way we can...chat._

_**Augusta, Georgia...**_

_**6 months ago...**_

Where tha hell is that bus?! I've been at this stop for hours!

I gotta keep movin'. Gotta get away from there. Away from all of 'em.

Away from him.

I can't stop lookin' over my shoulder. They're out there. I know they are.

"Hello, Marie."

What tha...! Where tha hell did he come from!!

"I'm sorry if I startled you. My name is..."

"I don't care what yer name is! What do ya want?!"

"I want to help you, Marie. Unless I'm mistaken, you have just left your home and your mother with no idea where your headed."

How tha...? Wait.

"He sent you didn't he! Well I ain't goin' back! I don't want nothin' more to do with..."

"Relax, Marie..."

"Stop callin' me that!"

"Oh yes, you've been calling yourself Rogue, haven't you?"

"How...?"

"I can explain everything if you'll only hear me out."

Oh. Finally, tha bus. Get on quick before he does somethin'.

"Is this how you plan on spending the rest of your life, my dear? Jumping onto buses whose destinations your not even certain of? Stay and talk with me. I think I can offer a better alternative. I can keep you safe."

Ignore him. Get on! Don't know where I'm goin', he says. Ha! I'm goin' to...to...aw dammit.

"Stop tha bus."

Good. He's still there.

"Yes, Rogue?"

"You said somethin' about an alternative."

_**Westchester, New York...**_

_**Present Day...**_

Has it really been 5 years? Time, as they say, flies.

It won't be long now until they are ready. Until they bear the weight of the future of their kind. Our kind.

I still wish to wait until they graduate before activating them officially.

I suppose that is up to Eric now.

"Good afternoon, Charles."

Ah. Hank. I couldn't run this place without him.

"How are they doing, Hank?"

"As well as ever."

They're in the Danger Room now. Their sessions have been going well. They have even been getting along better personally, albeit with a few exceptions. It's all falling into place.

There they are;

Scott Summers- Cyclops - Projecting powerful optic blasts from his eyes. The ruby quartz visor he wears allows him to control and focus the beams. As my first student, he has taken up leadership of the group.

Jean Grey- Marvel Girl - Possesses incredible telekinetic ability and is even learning to master her telepathic powers as well. She still seems like she's holding back. I'm not sure why, but I get the sensation that she possesses much greater power.

Bobby Drake- Iceman -Freezing molecules of water in the air to create ice didn't seem very impressive at first, but Bobby has learned to do many incredible things. Now if only he would spend as much effort practicing his control as he did trying to impress his girlfriend.

Kitty Pryde- Shadowcat - Kitty can move through solid objects including people. Though this makes her incredibly difficult to hit in battle, I still worry about her the most. Not only because she is the team's youngest member, but because of all of them she has led the most sheltered life. I'm concerned about her ability to cope with the things she will be dealing with. Hopefully her relationship with Bobby will help and not hinder her progress.

Ororo Munroe- Storm -Possessing the amazing ability to control the weather, she will no doubt prove herself quite valuable to the cause. She is also an excellent mediator, which with this group may be even more important than her powers. I only hope that she will be done sewing her wild oats by the time she graduates.

Peter Rasputin- Colossus -With the ability to transform into organic steel, Colossus has become the team's greatest front line weapon. Unfortunately, Peter has found it a little difficult to get use to fighting. Being such a gentle soul, that is understandable.

Rogue- just Rogue now -Though Rogue's ability to absorb people's thoughts, emotions, memories, and in the case of mutants, powers is invaluable, she is rightfully hesitant to use it. With the simplest touch, Rogue can render a person unconscious or worse yet, could even kill them. Tragically, her power is beyond her control. Therefore she cannot touch anyone, ever. This has unfortunately lead her to be reclusive and even resentful towards others who do not share her disability. Jean particularly draws her ire. I'm not certain why.

"They have completed my latest course in record time, Professor."

"Excellent. Have them take the rest off the day off."

Soon now, very soon.

They will become the only thing standing between humanity and those that would do them harm.

They will become a symbol of mutant / human coexistence. They will lead others by their example.

They will become...

The X-Men


End file.
